Ryuuto's Adventure
by The Dragon's Rebirth
Summary: DBZ,FNAF WORLD, Naruto crossover and many more. Pairings: Hikari x Ryuuto Sakura x Naruto Full Summary in story
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:  
Hikari x Ryuuto**

 **Sakura x Naruto**

 **Summary:  
Zakariya, fed up with his life, decides to make a deal with Dende, the new Kami-sama. In exchange for his life on this earth, he goes to live on another planet. When Zakariya got there he is reborn as Ryuuto Kishatu. He learns that back in his world his parents kept a secret about the voice in his head. It's a 9-Tailed Vixen. The Vixen and the boy get to know each other and become fast friends. Zakariya, now Ryuuto, teaches Hikari ,The Vixen, how to use Ki. And in exchange she teaches him how to use Chakra. When Ryuuto becomes #1 at the Genin Exams and is taken into Team 7, how would the world change?**

Disclaimer: I only own most of the plot. If you want to know where i got this idea, type Without Sasuke and read it. I own Hikari and Ryuuto and other unknown names. Anything else, nada.

Naruto: Ryuuto's Adventure

(Based Off The Fanfic: Without Sasuke)

Chapter 1: The Dragon Emperor Rises Again!

(Chunin Exams #2) (Ryuuto's POV)  
I looked at our final test. I smirked. 'Coming from a alternate universe has it's peaks, eh Hikari?' I said to my Bjuii. The 9 Tailed Vixen smirked. "Ryuuto Kishatu!" our sensei said. "What test is it, Iruka-sensei?" I said. "Chakra Test." Iruka exclaimed. I smirked about to go SSJ to freak the world out.

(Kakashi POV)  
I sighed. A three-man cell is safer than a 2 man cell. I was about to go to the training yard but I sensed devastating, huge Chakra. I looked over to the Genin Exams area and saw a child with black hair and orange eyes charging up that Chakra. He was turning into a boy with golden-yellow hair and turquoise eyes. 'He could be of use.' I thought. 'We do need a 3rd member.'

(Ryuuto POV)  
I felt my Ki rising. 'Hikari, a bit help?' I said. 'For what?' She said back. 'To make my Ki more Chakra-like.' I said. Hikari waited. 'Done.' The Vixen said. 'You're the best, Hikari.' I said, mentally sighing. She giggled. Or laughed. I couldn't really tell with Hikari. I fully went SSJ. "Y-you pass!" Iruka-sensei said. I grinned. 'I knew it! I knew I would pass, Hikari!' I said to my Tailed Beast. 'Good for you, Ryuuto!' She said. Then a man jumped from the trees and started talking with Iruka-sensei. Iruka turned to me. "Ryuuto! Team 7's sensei, Kakashi Hatake want's to put you on his team! Do you accept?" He exclaimed. "OF COURSE!" I said. Hikari smirked. 'All going according to plan, Ryuuto.' She said. 'Oh, yes. Ninja World look out! The Dragon Emperor has risen again!' I said back to Hikari.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Ryuuto's Adventure:

Chapter 2: Memories and Training

(Ryuuto POV)

I looked at my hands. 'Bah, Memories. Who

cares?' Hikari said. I sighed. "You're right, Hikari." I got out of bed and put on my ninja clothes and flew to Training Ground 7. I saw Naruto and Sakura there. But no sign of Kakashi. "Hey Naruto. Sakura." I greeted. Sakura frowned. "You are Sasuke-kun's replacement?!" She screeched. I frowned, flaring my Ki energy. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, Rinnegan activated. 'C-calm down Ryuuto.' Hikari stammered. I sensed Kakashi coming now. "Yeesh. Kakashi took long enough." I angrily muttered. I grinned and made hand seals. " _ **Meiton:Burakkusutōmu!" (Darkness Release:Darkness Storm!)**_ A dark thunderstorm was sent in Kakashi's direction. I saw Kakashi running out of the trees screaming. "Ryuuuutoooooo!" He yelled. I innocently whistled and canceled the jutsu.

Naruto smirked at our teacher's torture. Sakura sniggered slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuuto's Adventure:  
Chunin Exams: Sasuke vs Ryuuto

(Ryuuto POV)  
(Time Skip to Chunin Exams cuz im lazy)

"You're family was probably a bunch of idiots with no abilities. Maybe Naruto would have a Kekkei Genkai better than yours." Sasuke smirked. I growled at Sasuke's insults sent at my family. I activated my Kekkei Genkai that I didn't know about, Boss Mode. My skin became icy-sky blue and I glew a light aura around me.

(Cue- Stone Cold: FNAF World OST)

I grew to 15 feet tall. " **SASUKE!"** I yelled.  " _ **Bosuton:Dai Shi Kabe!" (Boss Release: 4th Wall!)**_ I said throwing a ethereal glowing blue rectangle at him.  " _ **Bosuton:Keho-ki!" (Boss Release: Alarms!)**_ 3 orbs flashing red, purple, green and blue were shot at Sasuke. Sasuke managed to only get cut by 4th Wall but got hit by the Alarms attack. He was knocked into wall. I smirked at his pain.  " _ **Supesuton:Uchu Songu!" (Space Release:Cosmic Song!)**_ Stars and comets fell from the sky and hit Sasuke. " **That's for your arrogance."** I snarled. Sasuke got up two tomoe'd Sharingan blazing. " _ **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**_ He said, spitting out a fireball.  " _ **Ryuton:Yogan Baria!" (Dragon Release: Lava Barrier!)**_ A red flashing barrier formed around me and blocked Sasuke's weak fireball.  " _ **Chidori!"**_ I heard Sasuke say. ' **No way, he wasn't trained by Kakashi-sensei. Unless…'** I looked at the smirking Danzo,Homura and Koharu. I growled. Then I chuckled. " _ **Meiton/Bosuton Haiburiddo: Burakku Dai Shi Kabe!" (Darkness/Boss Release Hybrid: Black 4th Wall!)**_ A midnight black 4th Wall, two times bigger than the original, was sent at Sasuke and Sasuke's Chidori was cancelled.

(End- Stone Cold: FNAF World OST)

Sasuke was knocked out from chakra drain. The proctor gulped. "Win, Ryuuto." He stuttered. I looked at the shocked civilians, deactivating Boss Mode. Most of the chunin,jonin and tobetsku jonin were clapping. The Hokage nodded. The Raikage rose and clapped. The Kazekage looked shocked. The Mizukage grinned. "Way to show Sasuke-teme who's boss, Ryuuto!" Naruto yelled. " _Well done Ryuuto."_ Naruto's Kyuubi said. I grinned. "I WON! I BEAT A UCHIHA!" I yelled to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryuuto's Adventure:  
Chapter 4: Naruto vs Neji vs Ryuuto**

 **(Ryuuto POV)  
I looked at the upcoming battles. I saw the next battle voted by the Kages is me vs Gaara vs Naruto. I sighed. I got down from the ceiling and went to the arena where Gaara and Naruto were. I activated my kekkei genkai at without turning 15 feet tall. I could smell the remains of the poisonous smoke from Fu and Yugito's fight still in the arena. **" _ **Bosuton:Baburuburesu"**_ ( _ **Boss Release: Bubble Breath**_ ). Gaara, Naruto and I had bubbles stuck around our heads, bubbles that couldn't pop. I instantly went on the offensive. His sand went at us. " _ **Bosuton:Neon'u~ōru"**_ ( _ **Boss Release: Neon Wall**_ ). A orange-purple wall encased around Naruto and I. " _ **Akumuton:Jakku O' Bakudan!"**_ ( _ **Nightmare Release: Jack O' Bomb!**_ ) Naruto activated a 2-tailed Chakra Cloak. Gaara used his sand encasing. " _ **Bosuton:Dai Shi Kabe!"**_ ( _ **Boss Release: 4th Wall**_ ) I grinned when I saw Naruto encase my 4th Wall with Kyuubi Chakra. It dented Gaara's defense. " _ **Mokushirokuton:Moeru kōri!"**_ ( _ **Apocalypse Release:Burning Ice**_ ) Ice that was on fire (somehow) fell from the sky and burned through Gaara's defense slightly. Gaara's ki/chakra changed from slightly insane to insane Bijuu. 'Oh,crud.' I thought. Shukaku came out of it's shell and roared. I activated my Kekkei Genkai at full power Boss Mode. My skin was sky blue and my eyes, white. " _ **Bosuton:Mini Niji!"**_ ( _ **Boss Release: Mini Rainbows**_ ) Mini versions of Chica's Magic Rainbow appeared and went toward the giant Sand Tanuki Bijuu. " _ **Hyoton/Bosuton Haiburiddo:Yukidama!"**_ ( _ **Ice Release/Boss Release Hybrid: Snowballs**_ ) Snowballs infused with Ice and Boss chakra was sent at the tanuki. I punched the tanuki making it pass out. I sighed. I looked back and saw the Hokage fighting Orochimaru. I looked at the Kyuubi-chakra infused Naruto. We nodded. I went to the violet barrier holding the Hokage and Naruto. " _ **Bosuton:Kyūkyoku no daishi u~ōru!"**_ ( _ **Boss Release: Ultimate 4th Wall**_ ) A very large 4th Wall made me a hole to go through the barrier. I jumped in, needing to save the Hokage from his fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuuto's Adventure:  
Chapter 5: Saving The Hokage! Ryuuto's Successful Summoning!

(Ryuuto POV)

"Hokage-sama!" I shouted, sliding next to him. "Ryu-kun, what are you doing here?!" He whispered. I smiled. "To help." THe aged Hokage smiled.

(Cue: Chipper's Revenge OST-FNAF WORLD)

Orochimaru frowned. " _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ ( _ **Summoning Technique**_ ) He said. A giant snake with tomoes on it was summoned. I grimaced. " _ **Ryuton:Dragon Fire!"**_ (A/N: Sorry, Google Translate isn't being cooperative.) I burned it. I saw that Orochimaru summoned the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages and the 4th.  " _ **Tengokuton:Kanzen fukkatsu no Jutsu!"**_ ( _ **Heaven Release: Full Revival Technique**_ ) The 4th Hokage was taken from Orochimaru's control and Kushina Uzumaki was fully revived with Jonin gear. "Hiruzen, why are we alive?" Kushina and Minato asked. Hiruzen pointed at me with his thumb. 'This has to work this time.' I thought. I focused on summoning my father Animdude, my godfather Chipper's Revenge and finally my godmother Chica's Magic Rainbow. In three puffs of smoke they were next to me. " _ **Ok, guys. I'll charge my**_ _ **Rainbow Cannon**_ _ **. You guys hold off Orochimaru."**_ My godmother said. My father and godfather nodded and headed toward the Shodaime and Nidaime. The 4th and Kushina nodded gratefully toward me and all 3 kage level Shinobi and 2 Primordials raced toward the revived First and Second. I focused my chakra in my hands. 'come on.' A ball of destructive Meiton (not Meiton from cannon) chakra was in my hands.  " _ **Meiton:Bijuudama!"**_ I said, thrusting the Bijuu Bomb at the Edo Tensei Kages. I looked at my enraged godmother. "Prepare for Rainbow Overload! _**Rainbow Cannon!**_ " She said. Rainbow beams shot out of her edo tenseis exploded. _**LOUDLY**_. Orochimaru and his "elite" bodyguards gulped and ran for their pitiful lives. I looked at the 4th Hokage. "So, 4th Hokage. Will you take up your status again?" I asked. Minato pondered this. "Only if you make Tsunade come back to Konoha." He concluded. Naruto and I nodded. I looked at the scattered unconscious civilians and genin and sand nin. I sighed. "We got work to do." Chipper groaned. Animdude poked someone with his foot. "Talk about out cold." He said. My godmother flew into the air. "Guys, most of Konoha is damaged." She shouted. And thus, began the most tormenting 3 hours of everyone's lives, even more torturous than Ibiki and Anko's torture methods. And they admitted it themselves!

Authors Note:  
Hey guys, it's me Flamesthehedgehog22 or Zakariya and i would love it if i had no violent or threatening words from you guys in reviews. THEY ARE REVIEWS. NOT A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN CUSS FREELY! IT'S WHERE YOU GIVE ME ADVICE NOT TO SAY 'GO ROT IN HELL' OR 'YOU SUCK, GO CRAWL TO A CORNER AND DIE THERE'!

And to those who don't flame me. thanks, your support is greatly appreciated. I love people like you. Go live your life knowing you helped a person to love to continue writing. Thanks!


End file.
